A Beginning After The End
by Oryn
Summary: Dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang sanggup membuat Dean Winchester berhenti berburu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and The Winchesters. WB and Kripke do.

Warning: character death in retrospection.

Timeline: post-series. Futurefic. Alternate ending.

Author's note: ditulis ketika yang ditayangkan baru sampai episode 4.19, dikerjakan dengan kilat. Bacalah dengan memahami resikonya. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Dean Winchester menutup buku cerita anak-anak bergambar yang baru saja usai dibacakannya. Dia menghela nafas lega tatkala pandangannya menangkap sosok mungil yang telah tertidur lelap di ranjang yang tepinya dia duduki. Dengan gerakan minimal Dean meletakkan buku tebal itu di meja samping.

Sekelebat senyum miring menghiasi bibir Dean. Siapa yang menyangka kecemasan (atau terlalu girang) menghadapi esok sebagai hari pertama masuk sekolah akan membuat anak itu susah benar disuruh tidur malam ini. Dean benar-benar dibikin pusing tadi. Segala cara dia kerahkan, mulai dari membujuk, bernyanyi, memandikan dengan air hangat, memberinya susu, dan macam-macam lagi. Hampir saja dia mengusulkan agar anak itu tidur bersamanya, jalan terakhir yang biasa ditempuh kalau gadis kecilnya itu sulit ditidurkan. Untunglah setelah tiga buku cerita dan satu tenggorokan serak kemudian anak itu akhirnya melayang ke alam mimpi.

Dean bangkit dari duduknya, menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, mengerang lirih merasakan tarikan di leher dan punggungnya. Hari itu lumayan melelahkan, dia mesti menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan dan kerewelan Marie, si gadis cilik, di penghujung hari sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia menyayangi Marie, itu tidak diragukan lagi, tapi pada saat-saat tertentu anak satu itu sungguh menguji kesabaran, akal sehat dan staminanya. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menaikkan selimut Marie, menyelubunginya sampai batas dagu. Gadis kecilnya itu meringkuk nyaman dan Dean mengecup keningnya seperti yang senantiasa dilakukannya setiap malam, dengan belaian lembut di rambutnya yang coklat gelap.

Dean sudah memutar tubuh hendak keluar dari kamar itu, tetapi matanya tertumbuk pada kursi goyang di depan jendela, di seberang tempat tidur. Kursi goyang tempat dia dahulu kerap duduk berayun dengan bayi Marie di pangkuannya, meninabobokan, memberinya susu, bermain atau sekedar memeluknya. Sudah beberapa lama Dean tidak duduk di kursi itu dan sekonyong-konyong dia ingin melakukannya.

Kursi goyang itu berkeriut saat Dean menghempaskan tubuh di atasnya, membuat Dean menatap ke arah Marie, takut bunyi itu membangunkan Marie yang gampang terjaga. Namun, itu tidak terjadi dan Dean pelan-pelan menggoyangkan kursi itu, maju-mundur, sorot matanya tak lepas dari wajah Marie yang menghadap ke arahnya, menyusuri setiap lekukannya. Di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam itu tersembunyi sepasang mata hazel cemerlang, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang berbinar indah tiap kali memandang Dean. Hidung yang mencuat di ujungnya, yang sering membikin Dean gemas dan tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Bibir merah muda yang tipis, tempat berbagai pertanyaan mulai dari yang biasa, tapi acapkali ajaib terlontar, yang selalu menantang Dean untuk menemukan jawaban. Dagu belah yang agak meruncing dan ekspresi yang demikian damai.

Sedamai roman muka Sam Winchester ketika dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Ada rasa menyelekit di dada Dean tatkala pemikiran itu sampai ke benaknya. Ada segerombol emosi yang menetes pelan-pelan, mengancam akan membanjir, tapi Dean buru-buru merapatkan pertahanannya. Dan dengan terkejut disadarinya bahwa rasa sakit, pilu, pedih, perih itu tidaklah semenyayat dulu. Tidak lagi membuatnya berhenti bernafas, melunglaikan seolah jiwanya ditarik keluar raga, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang begitu gelap sampai cahaya tak sanggup menembus. Oh, pandangannya masih mengabur, tenggorokannya tersekat dan hatinya bagai diiris ketika teringat itu. Namun, dia tak benar-benar menangis dan sakit di luka hatinya itu terasa berdenyut tumpul belaka.

Barangkali memang benar bahwa waktu dapat menyembuhkan, atau paling tidak mengurangi duka.

Dean melekatkan punggung di sandaran kursi, memijat keningnya ketika pemikiran bahwa dia telah melalui empat tahap berduka dan kini tiba di tahap kelima: penerimaan muncul. Itu bagus, bukan? Daripada selamanya terperangkap dalam amarah, pengingkaran, atau bahkan depresi. Atau... tawar-menawar yang tak ada hentinya, pertukaran dengan setan yang berlarut, berputar bak spiral dan selalu menyerang balik.

Dia telah belajar dengan baik kali ini.

Setelah tewasnya Sam di tangan satu malaikat yang berada di kubu mereka yang bercita-cita membangkitkan Lucifer dan menimpakan Kiamat pada seluruh penduduk bumi, yang pertama kali terpikir di kepala Dean tentu saja adalah bagaimana cara membawa Sam kembali. Perang ketika itu telah usai, dua bersaudara Winchester bergabung dengan kekuatan tentara Surga berhasil membuat pasukan Neraka kocar-kacir. Lucifer tetap terkurung dalam sangkarnya yang terkutuk, Lilith dihabisi untuk selamanya dan setan-setan di bawahnya banyak yang mengalami nasib serupa, dibunuh dengan kekuatan hitam Sam. Kiamat tak datang. Kematian Sam sebetulnya merupakan antiklimaks.

Dean sudah tahu rasanya mengalami penyiksaan tak berkesudahan di neraka, itu menyisakan lubang kelam di hatinya, tapi untuk Sam dia masih mau menjalaninya sekali lagi. Dia rela menukar jiwa dan kemanusiaannya demi mendapatkan Sam kembali. Namun, Castiel, malaikat yang setia mendampingi Dean, menyelamatkannya sekali lagi, menariknya dari dukacita yang membutakan dan mengajaknya berpikir jernih. Castiel bertanya, apakah Dean akan mengulangi kesalahannya, membuat lingkaran setan dalam keluarganya terus berputar. Setelah mengetahui apa yang dialami Sam kali pertama Dean terjerumus ke neraka, apakah Dean tega membuat Sam hidup seperti itu lagi, sepanjang usianya, sebab perintah untuk mencerabut Dean dari neraka tidak datang dua kali.

Yang memantapkan niat Dean untuk mengkremasi Sam dan mengubur abunya adalah kata-kata Castiel bahwa pada saat terakhirnya, toh Sam berperang di pihak yang benar. Dia gugur sebagai bagian dari serdadu Surga dan Tuhan yang Maha Pemurah tentu mempertimbangkan itu tatkala menentukan tempat bagi jiwa Sam. Bukankah Sam dulu pernah berkata bahwa inti dari semuanya adalah harapan. Castiel dengan sekilas senyum mengutarakan bahwa Tuhan menerima setiap pendosa yang bertobat, menebus dosa dengan menjalani hidup lebih baik. Tidakkah Dean berharap dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Sam di surga?

Itu semua terasa kelewat muluk di telinga Dean kala pertama kali dia mendengarnya. Lama dia berpikir mengenainya. Entah berapa kali dia berdebat, adu argumen dengan Castiel sampai akhirnya Dean menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan kepergian Sam. Harus ada yang mengakhiri semua ini dan mengingat caranya yang dulu malah menyengsarakan semuanya, kenapa tidak mencoba pilihan lain.

Selepas pemakaman Sam, Castiel sekali lagi muncul di hadapan Dean. Mulanya Dean mengira dia berhalusinasi sebab waktu itu dia tengah mabuk berat sendirian di sebuah kamar motel. Namun, pesan tertulis yang ditinggalkan Castiel menghapus dugaannya. Pesan itu memintanya untuk pergi ke Bedford, Iowa.

Dean telah lama tahu bahwa selalu ada alasan di balik apapun yang diperintahkan Castiel padanya, kali ini tidak terkecuali. Dia mengemudi ke Bedford dengan berbagai terkaan silih berganti melintasi benaknya, imajinasinya berkelana liar sepanjang jalan. Namun, yang didapatinya di sana sungguh di luar prediksinya.

Dokter Cara Roberts, yang dulu pernah dituduhnya sebagai seorang _syren_, menyambutnya dengan perut membukit.

Tidak banyak hal yang dapat membuat Dean Winchester terperanjat. Kenyataan bahwa ada seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung bayi adiknya adalah salah satunya.

Cara menawarkan pada Dean untuk melakukan tes DNA kelak jika sang bayi lahir apabila Dean tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah anak Sam, tetapi Dean menampik. Dia percaya, atau lebih tepatnya dia butuh untuk percaya. Setelah menanyakan tentang Sam dan mendapat jawaban kaku dari Dean, Cara meletikkan bara amarah Dean dengan menyatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuan dan dapat membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Dean, tidak perlu diterka lagi, jelas protes dan bersikeras untuk terlibat dalam kehidupan si bayi. Pertemuan mereka berujung dengan Dean membanting pintu depan Cara dan Cara sangat tergoda untuk menyambitnya dengan vas bunga. Namun, Dean adalah orang yang dihubungi pertama kali oleh Cara ketika kontraksi menyerangnya.

Sepanjang proses persalinan, Dean-lah yang menemani Cara dan bukan sekali dua kali paramedis mengira dia ayah si bayi. Bekas luka cakaran di lengan bawahnya menjadi saksi. Dean pula yang berada di sisi Cara, mendengar permintaan terakhir wanita itu untuk menjaga bayi perempuannya sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri dan akhirnya meninggal karena keracunan kehamilan.

Dean di Bedford cukup lama untuk menyaksikan Cara dibenamkan ke liang kubur, lalu dia bertolak ke rumah Bobby, melalui perjalanan paling lambat dan kikuk yang pernah dilakoninya. Di sana dia dan si bayi selanjutnya tinggal.

Sam dulu berkata bahwa menyandang nama Winchester merupakan sebuah kutukan dan Dean ingin membuktikan bahwa itu tak harus demikian.

Dean menamai si bayi: Marie Samantha Winchester.

Sepanjang kariernya menjadi pemburu, Dean sudah beberapa kali ditangkap pihak berwajib, dinyatakan meninggal, catatan kepolisian atas namanya barangkali setebal buku telepon. Dia tidak mau semua itu menjadi beban bagi Marie di kemudian hari. Dia menghendaki sebuah awal yang baru, lembaran kosong setelah yang penuh goresan telah dibalikkan. Dengan supervisi dari Bobby, Dean membongkar gudang penyimpanan milik ayahnya. Beberapa jimat dan benda magis yang relatif tidak berbahaya dijualnya, uang yang didapatnya cukup untuk membeli identitas baru pada seorang kenalan Bobby yang bekerja di bagian Perlindungan Saksi. Transaksi di bawah tangan, tentu saja. Yang jelas, Dean dapat hidup menggunakan nama aslinya, dengan jejak kehidupan palsu yang dibuat untuk menyamarkan masa lalunya.

Mulailah karier baru Dean sebagai wali tunggal.

Dean ikut terjun dalam perburuan karena dilandasi cinta. Dia berhenti berburu juga karena cinta. Dean dibesarkan oleh seorang pemburu, hidup yang keras, soliter, tanpa ampun, menuntut pengorbanan tak kepalang, lawan dari segala yang normal. Dia paham bagaimana semua itu dapat mengacaukan hidup seorang anak, dirinya adalah model yang paling tepat. Dean tidak mau Marie tumbuh dewasa seperti dia dan Sam, dia menginginkan kehidupan yang normal buat Marie, dia berutang itu pada Sam dan Cara. Maka dari itu dia gantung senapan dan mencari pekerjaan dengan identitas barunya. Tidak terlalu sukar baginya memperoleh pekerjaan di sebuah bengkel, selain kerja sambilan memperbaiki mobil-mobil bekas yang menumpuk di tempat Bobby dan menerima pesanan memperbaiki senjata.

Oh, Dean tidak mau menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa tak sekali pun dia rindu berburu. Namun, setiap kali melihat Marie, dia ingat tekadnya untuk membesarkan anak itu, hadir dalam kehidupannya, menyayanginya dengan cinta tak terkondisi. Hal-hal yang tidak dapat dilakukannya bila dia jadi abu. Dan potongan berita di koran atau situs yang membangkitkan naluri pemburunya lantas dia oper pada rekan-rekan pemburu. Mungkin, kelak ketika Marie sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti, dia akan menceritakan tentang dunia para pemburu, monster dan setan kepadanya. Namun, untuk saat ini dia biarkan Marie menjalani hidup senormal mungkin.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Marie tumbuh besar di bawah kasih sayang Dean dan Bobby. Dia berkembang menjadi seorang gadis cilik yang manis, cerdas, penuh rasa ingin tahu, dengan senyum dan tatapan mata polos yang selalu sanggup meluluhkan Dean. Dia begitu mirip Sam. Marie sudah bisa membaca sejak berusia empat tahun dan perjalanan ke toko buku menjadi sesuatu yang rutin bagi Dean dan Marie setelahnya. Untuk alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, Marie takut pada badut dan tak suka Halloween. Dia pandai mendebat dan sereal favoritnya adalah Lucky Charms. Ekspresi tidak setujunya kalau Dean melakukan sesuatu yang di matanya salah dan caranya memutar bola mata identik dengan Sam. Gadis kecil itu juga getol mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan yang kadang membikin Dean terbingung-bingung (Bobby tertawa di belakangnya) dan sesekali habis kesabaran. Dean tidak pernah marah padanya, tapi.

Sejak awal, Dean memberi tahu Marie untuk memanggilnya "paman". Dijelaskannya dengan sederhana bahwa ayah dan ibu Marie sudah meninggal, bahwa Dean adalah kakak ayah Marie. Dean menceritakan semua tentang Sam dan sedikit yang diketahuinya mengenai Cara, memastikan kisah tentang Sam sampai pada putrinya. Diperlihatkannya pula potret mereka berdua dan beberapa kali dibawanya Marie menziarahi makam Sam dan Cara. Anak itu tampaknya mengerti, dengan pemahaman jauh di atas usianya dan rasa sayangnya pada Dean tak berkurang.

Terkadang Dean memang masih bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah mengasuh Marie dengan baik, apakah semua yang diberikannya telah memadai, apakah dirinya layak menjadi sosok orang tua bagi Marie, tidakkah lebih baik kalau anak itu diserahkan pada orang yang tidak sepahit dirinya. Dan Marie menjawab segala pertanyaan itu dengan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan menyenangkan, membuat Dean berpikir dia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

Hidup mereka berdua memang tidak selalu mulus, Dean malah akan curiga bila hari-harinya menjadi seindah dongeng. Namun, di antara satu renungannya, Dean berpikir bahwa mungkin Marie adalah semacam kesempatan kedua yang dianugerahkan padanya. Alasan mengapa dia selamat dari peperangan itu, mengapa Castiel mengarahkannya untuk melepaskan Sam, alasan untuk semuanya. Marie adalah penebusan, sekaligus ujian. Seberkas cahaya di ujung terowongan gelap yang menjanjikan kehangatan. Sehelai kertas putih yang dipasrahkan padanya untuk ditulisi. Segenggam harapan yang melumerkan kekerasan hati, mengobati jiwa yang lelah. Alasan untuk hidup dan mencintai sekali lagi.

Dia sungguh telah mempelajari dan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini.

Dentang pelan jam dinding dari kamar sebelah menyentakkan Dean dari lamunannya yang tadi mengembara ke mana-mana. Diliriknya arloji yang merangkul pergelangan tangannya, waktu yang ditunjukkan belum terlampau malam sebenarnya. Namun, Dean merasa begitu letih dan saat ini membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur empuk terdengar sebagai prospek paling mungkin. Lagipula, karena dia mengenal Marie, besok anak itu pasti akan terbangun bahkan sebelum fajar, dengan bersemangat meluncur ke kamar Dean, melakukan segala cara agar pamannya itu ikutan terjaga dan membantunya bersiap ke sekolah. Barangkali Marie akan memaksa Dean mencuci Impala subuh-subuh karena tidak mau diantar ke sekolah dengan mobil berlumur lumpur. Atau meminta Dean mengantarnya pada jam yang Dean yakin bahkan petugas kebersihan sekolah pun belumlah datang. Apapun itu, Dean merasa pasti dia butuh energi ekstra untuk menghadapi hari esok dan lebih cepat tidur lebih baik.

Dean tersenyum. Dia ingat pernah mengalami situasi yang mirip dengan Sam, dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Bocah cilik yang terlalu antusias pergi ke sekolah, seolah di sana tersimpan harta karun yang bisa membuatnya menguasai dunia. Dean tidak pernah mengerti daya tarik sekolah, tapi dia dulu membiarkan Sam dengan gairah belajarnya yang menyala-nyala, dan kini Marie.

Diselusurinya sekali lagi sosok Marie yang terbaring tenang di tempat tidur, dengan agak heran dirasakannya bahwa dia sudah dapat mengenang Sam dengan perasaan yang lebih hangat. Ingatan tentang adiknya itu tidak lagi selalu berasosiasi dengan duka yang menyesakkan, tetapi lambat laun mulai bertautan dengan kasih yang melegakan. Ingatan itu jadi lebih ringan di dadanya, menghibur, alih-alih menujam.

Dean bangkit dari kursi goyangnya, memenuhi bidang pandangnya dengan Marie, mengusap rambutnya sekali lagi, kemudian langkah-langkah enteng membawanya ke pintu kamar.

Dibisikkannya kalimat yang dulu menjadi pengantarnya tidur, sepotong doa, selintas kepercayaan, "Tidurlah, sayang. Malaikat akan selalu menjagamu."

Selanjutnya dia memadamkan lampu dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

SELESAI


End file.
